The Irish Parabatai
by Isn't that Ironic
Summary: What if the London Institute gained two new members at the beginning of Clockwork Angel? Meet Scath and Carrots, two completely different people, though each not without their problems. How will they get along with Jem, Tessa, Will, and the rest from the Institute? What secrets and plots will they bring to the story of our heros? Will they make it out alive? T for Texans. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions

"Well goodnight everyone." Charlotte smiled at everyone gathered at the dinner table, Will, Henry, Tessa, Jem, and Jessamine. "Oh! Two new Shadowhunters will soon be joining us. Possibly tonight or tomorrow morning." She smiled and left the room.

Will, Tessa, and Jem left together planning to head for the library. As they passed a staircase they saw a hooded figure descending them. They stopped and stared for a moment, undecided. They heard a bright, smiling voice, and then running feet. Then the sound suddenly stopped and a red streaked zipped passed the mysterious figure, on the banister.

"-What they're like? I hope they are our age." The redhead said casually in an Irish accent, as she flew down the railing. The cloaked person made no effort to answer. The girl looked back at the maroon cloaked figure, as she reached the end of the banister. She went flying with a surprised yelp.

Jem looked up into the face centimeters from his own. She had flown into him and knocked him to the ground, landing in a push-up position almost nose to nose with him. She blinked a couple of times and then grinned and the next thing he knew she was standing on her feet facing Will. Tessa hurried to his side and helped him up, looking a little appalled.

The short-ish girl pulled her hand from behind her head in an over dramatic manner.

"Hi." She said simply before Will's pants leg was attacked by a small dog. He yelled and shook his leg trying to dislodge the little Welsh corgi. The redhead laughed and just stood there with her hand still extended almost as if she'd forgotten about it.

"Carrots." A monotonous voice called. 'Carrots' whipped her head around and took off leaving the bemused trio staring at the spot she'd been only seconds before. Will turned to see where she had gone but could not see head or tail of her.

"Where'd she go? And what kind of a name is 'Carrots'?" Jem shrugged.

"And where did the other one go?" They stood there for a moment then shook their heads and left for the library.

The next morning everyone was excited and curious to meet the new arrivals.

Once everyone had sat down and began eating Will looked at Charlotte.

"So where are they?" He asked unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Who?" She looked confused for a moment then her expression cleared. "Oh. They already ate. They're in the training room now."

"What are their names?" Jem asked. Charlotte sighed.

"For some reason, I think they'd like to tell you that in their own time." She told them in a slightly sarcastic voice.

After breakfast Will and Jem went to the training room. When they entered the room was empty. Will went and leaned against a dummy while Jem looked over the weapons in the corner. Suddenly a sliver blur whirled past Will's eye and buried its self in the dummy immediately next to his face. He sidestepped, shock written clearly on his face. He heard suppressed laughter as twin seraph swords came around his neck from behind.

"What's this? A Shadowhunter caught off his guard?" **(If anyone can get that mini-reference I'll give you a cookie!) **He recognized the voice of 'Carrots'.

"_Most_ Shadowhunters don't have to be on guard in their own home,_ Carrots_." He said mockingly, but was only rewarded by full-blown laughter, though the swords never wavered. He glanced at Jem, only to find his friend had disappeared. He frowned.

A cloaked figure materialized from the shadows holding a hand over Jem's mouth and a knife to his throat. Jem though didn't look the least bit worried and even winked at Will.

The swords where withdrawn letting Will whirl around to see the grinning redhead, her dog at her feet. The thing growled slightly at Will.

"Hush, Samgee. He's a friend." The dog yapped in response. Will turned to see the stranger taking his knife away from Jem's throat and releasing his mouth. Jem took a step away and turned.

"So what's your name, miss?" Jem asked politely, like the newcomer hadn't just held Jem's already delicate life in his hands.

"Uh, Jem He's a he, not a she." Will said pointedly. The stranger pulled back his cloak reveling their face. Jem laughed at Will's shocked face.

A smirk on full lips greeted him sarcastically.

"I am no man." **(Anyone get that one?) **Violet eyes sparkled, laughing at him. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair, which reached the middle of her ribcage. She was a little shorter than Will, at about 5'8'' he guessed. 'Carrots' had fallen down she was laughing so hard.

"That was… That was good." She said in between breaths. Will rolled his eyes at her.

"So, what's your name again? Oh wait you never told us." Will said slightly annoyed.

"I'm Karen Flynn." He glanced down at the ground where Karen stared up at him innocently.

"Where does the 'Carrots' come in?" He asked. Karen twirled a piece of red hair in between her fingers and looked at the other girl who scoffed and leaned against the wall.

"And you think you're sharp…" She said and shook her head. Will turned to Jem who shook his head and snorted in laughter.

"Will, her hair is orange. What color are carrots again?" Will didn't respond but instead turned to the only "unnamed" one in their numbers.

"And you are…?" She looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Why should I tell you?" He raised a brow.

"Because we're going to be living together."

"I am Scath." Will nodded, noting her Irish/British accent. "Who are you two again?" Jem smiled.

"I'm Jem, and this William."

"You can call me Will if you like." He said flirtingly. She glared at him.

"I shall see you at dinner, Jem. William." She said Jem's name friendly enough, but said his name coldly. She swept out of the room, calling over her shoulder.

"See you later Carrots." Karen looked at the two others in the room.

"You can still call me Carrots if you like." Will sighed. What had Charlotte gotten them into?


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast takes too long

**This was catually supposed to have the whole Dark Sisters' House part but apparently breakfast decided that it wanted to be super long... I am still on hiatus...**

** Shout outs: **

**FloridaGirl (guest): Well one (Carrots) is mine and the other my friend, Lana, came up with. **

** MikiMoke: Hope you enjoy!**

** Yumyumcupcakes (guest): Haha thanks! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

** TheEphemeralDream: Whoo-hoo! You got it! (::) {- There's your cookie. **

** Echo: (::) {- Cookie. Yay! You're the only one who got both! **

Days into Town, and Abandoned Brothels

(Three days from the first chapter)

Scath was digging into her bacon and eggs, making Jessamine stare at her in disgust, when Tessa came in.

"We where just talking about you," Carrots made a face at Scath poorly imitating Jessamine's attitude. "Toast?" Tessa sat down looking uncomfortable.

"What about me?" Scath shoved a mouthful of eggs into her mouth and pulled a discreet face back at Karen.

"What to do with you of course. Downworlders can't live in the Institute forever," Will spoke up, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes, "I say we sell her to the Gypsies on Hampstead Health. I hear they purchase spare woman as well as horses." Scath nearly chocked and slapped Will upside the head (she may not know him well, but she would NOT stand for that!) at the same time as Karen flicked a piece of egg onto his cheek. Will brushed it off, but not before shooting the two of them looks.

"Will, stop it." Charlotte frowned at the three of them. "That's ridiculous."

"You're right. They'd never buy her. Too scrawny." Scath sighed. What was with this boy?

"That's enough. Miss Gray shall remain, if for no other reason than because we're in the middle of an investigation that requires her assistance. I've already dispatched a message to the Clave telling them that we're keeping her here until this Pandemonium Club matter is cleared up and her brother is found. Isn't that right Henry?" The redheaded man looked up from the paper.

"Quite. The Pandemonium thingie is a top priority. Absolutely." Scath snorted quietly. Had he even been really paying attention?

"You'd better tell Benedict Lightwood, too. You know how he is." Charlotte looked less than pleased. Scath glanced at Carrots. Both were wondering who this "Benedict" was though for slightly different reasons.

_I wonder why Charlotte doesn't like Mr. Lightwood. What's he like? _Scath was un-doubtfully more down-to-earth than Karen.

_Who's that? Does he have any sons? My age? Are they __handsome?_Karen must've had that 'look' on her face because Scath kicked her under the table giving her a glare that clearly read 'pay attention!' Carrots stuck her tongue out.

"Will, today I'd like you to re-visit the site of the Dark Sisters' house: it's abandoned now, but it's still worth a final search. And I want you to take Jem and Shaine with you-" Will cut her off.

"Is he well enough?" He looked worried. "And who's Shaine?" Charlotte sent "Scath" a scathing look at the same time as a voice answered one of Will's questions.

"He is quite well enough." Scath glanced up long enough to send Jem a friendly smile before looking back down to her breakfast. "In fact he's ready when you are."

"You should have some breakfast first." She fretted over Jem slightly. "Oh and everyone." They all turned to her. She smiled sweetly looking into Scath's purple eyes. "This is Shaine Connolly. I don't know what name –if any- you've been calling her, but that is her real name." Shaine rolled her eyes at her bacon. Carrots was trying to hide her giggles at the small joke they'd played.

"Do I have to go with them? What about Carr- Karen?" Shaine didn't mind Jem, but Will was grating on her nerves. Charlotte shrugged.

"I want Karen to stay with Tessa and Jessie, to protect them." Shaine's eyebrows furrowed, in annoyance, but consented anyway.

"Tessa, Henry and I will be paying a call on Mr. Axel Mortmain, your brother's employer, to see if he or any of his employees, might have any information as to your brother's whereabouts." Tessa looked faintly surprised, Shaine noted.

"Thank you."

"I've heard of Axel Mortmain. He was taipan, one of the big business heads in Shanghai. His company had offices on the Bund." Jem spoke, looking up from the scant amount of eggs left on his plate.

"Yes. The newspapers say he made is fortune in imports of silk and tea."

"Bah." Jem's soft voice now had a hard, though concealed, edge to it, "He made his fortune in opium. All of them did. Buying opium in India, sailing it to Canton, trading it for goods."

"He wasn't breaking the law, James." Charlotte turned her attention to Jessamine.

"Meanwhile, Jessie, perhaps you, Tessa, and Karen can go through the paper and make note of anything that might pertain to the investigation, or be worth a second look-" Jessamine jerked back as Karen lunged forward and grabbed the paper immediately opening it and hiding her head in the black words. Shaine snorted amused, by her parabatai.

"A _lady_" Jessamine looked pointedly at the newspaper concealing Karen, "Does not read the newspaper. The society pages, perhaps, or the theater news. Not this filth."

"But you are not a lady, Jessamine-" Charlotte started.

"Dear me. Such harsh truths so early in the morning cannot be good for the digestion." Shaine sighed and lightly kicked Will's ankle. Well, it was light by her definition, obviously not by Will's as suggested by his slight wince and the glare thrown her way. She shrugged it off with a frown.

"What I mean is that you are a Shadowhunter first, and a lady second." Charlotte patched up her mistake. Jessamine started an argument that Shaine zoned out, instead focusing on going through plans for her and the boys' search of the Dark house as she began calling it.

"… Remember the time you tried to get her to sort the daggers in the weapons room, and she used them to cut up all the linens?" That startled a laugh of Shaine.

"We needed new linens." Jessamine didn't look guilty in the least.

"Oh all right! Honestly sometimes I despair the lot of you."

"What've I done? I only just arrived." Jem wanted to know. Shaine hid a smile. Tessa, Carrots, and Jessamine left along with Charlotte and Henry.

"Should we leave now?" Will asked Jem, leaning across Shaine.

"I need to finish my tea first. Anyway I don't see what you're so fired up about. You said the place hadn't been used as a brothel in ages?" Shaine frowned at the black curls inches from her nose.

"I want to be back before dark," She contemplated shoving him off her lap and onto the table but decided against it. "I have an assignation in Soho this evening with a certain attractive someone."

"Goodness." Shaine smirked at the back of Will's head, "If you keep seeing Six-Fingered Nigel like this, he'll expect you to declare your intentions."

Jem chocked on his tea.

* * *

**The whole "Will is drunk but not really" thing took place in the library with Karen, Jem, Will, Tessa, and "Scath". **


End file.
